A mobile device may be a mobile phone, a wireless handset, a pager, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). A mobile device may include mobile device software applications that enable a user to communicate via telephone calls, email, and/or text messages. Mobile device applications may also provide the capabilities of a web browser, a navigation device, a television, a video player, a video recorder, a gaming device, a camera, a radio, an audio recorder, a calculator, an alarm clock, an address book, a calendar, and a memo pad for a user.